


Trip

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isumi's back from China yet again and his boyfriend is waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aoigensou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/gifts).



"Are you going to fly off to China every time something doesn't go your way?" Saeki pulled Isumi's bag out of his hands and shrugged into the shoulder strap.

Isumi tried to grab the bag back, but it somehow only resulted in Saeki also grabbing his largest suitcase and starting to tug it along behind him. "Saeki-san! This was only my fourth trip to China and two of those have for competitions."

"Conveniently-timed competitions." Saeki wiggled the rolling suitcase a little as its track faltered and powered on through the building. 

"What?! No! If anything, it was my losses that were conveniently timed. Those competitions are set up sometimes years in advance." Isumi looked at the carry-on bag he was left with and hurried after Saeki. "I could have gotten that luggage, you know."

Saeki turned to him and stuck out his tongue. "You leave me alone for a whole month while you're off playing all of your friends in China and then you want nothing to do with me. Is that it?"

"I..." Isumi took several quick steps so that he just outpaced Saeki. "Of course not! But, China is special to me, you know. If it hadn't been for my time there, I doubt I would have even made it to being a pro, let alone let myself realize that I thought Waya and Shindou's friend was cute."

Saeki stopped in his tracks and reached out to grab Isumi's wrist. "I'm teasing you, you know. We've talked enough about what China means to you that I get it. I _do_ understand. But, I did miss you. A month... I saw you more often than that when you were an insei. So if I want to carry your bags and take you out to dinner and kiss you until I'm drunk off of you... Well, it's all your fault."

Isumi let his hand turn in Saeki's grasp so that they were holding hands somewhat awkwardly. "I'm fine with ordering takeout if you want to skip to the kissing..." He inhaled sharply. "And then see where it goes from there?"

Saeki stroked his thumb along the side of Isumi's hand. "Is Chinese okay?"

Wrinkling his nose, Isumi laughed. "Maybe anything but that."


End file.
